Making Things A Reality
by RaftersGirl94
Summary: Tiva finally admitting their true feeling for each other. Also invovles romance between McAbby McGee & Abby .
1. Chapter 1

It is very quiet at the NCIS headquarters. Tony Dinozzo is sitting alone at his desk, lounging about and looking up porn. Suddenly his co-worker Ziva David enters via the elevator.

"Hello Tony, how are you this morning?" Ziva asks in a cheerful mood

"Very Good and im feeling very tingly inside" He replied

"Don't tell me that you are looking up porn again" Ziva stated as she rolls her eyes

"Even if I was, which Im not why would I tell you Zee-Vah" he answers

"Fair enough" Ziva replies

"But just to let you know im far more better than any of those girls" Ziva adds

Tony doesn't reply but he has a smirk on his face that tells Ziva exactly what he was thinking.

"Hey no one is here yet, want to dance?" Tony suggested

"As long as I can choose the dance and the song" Ziva replied

"Ok" Tony sighs

"We shall do the tango, and the song shall be a classical song from my iPod" Ziva replies

The pair starts to dance when McGee and Abby walk through the elevator door.

"Is there something going on between you two that I don't know about?" Abby asks

"No were just friends and fellow co-workers" Ziva replies

"Yeah she's not really my type" tony says jokingly

"Really, im not your type, you thought differently when we were undercover just over four years ago" Ziva replied

"That was then, this is now" Tony adds

The couple smile at each other and then sense that something is up

"Is there something going on between you and McGee?" Tony & Ziva ask

"Yes" McGee replied

"If you must know Timothy and I have been going out for just over 3 months now, and he asked me recently to move in with him" Abby answered

"Nice work Probie" Tony says to McGee

"Thanks Tony, I think" McGee replies in confusion, and trying to determine whether Tony was being sarcastic or not.

"well maybe a certain little bird may ask another certain little female bird out" Tony hints

"If that's your way of trying to ask me out Tony, then I decline" Ziva replies

Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky and Palmer make an entrance.

"Good morning team" special agent Leroy Gethro Gibbs states

"Yes good morning, officers" Jenny adds

"Hey everyone" Palmer says joining in

"Hope you are rather well" Ducky states

"Hey were fine" Ziva & McGee reply

Palmer, Ducky & Abby head towards the elevator which was going down. Abby heads towards her forensics lab which is located on the first floor, while Ducky otherwise known as Doctor Donald Mallard and his assistant Jimmy Palmer head to the basement floor into Autopsy.

"Goodbye, see you after work if not before" Abby says to McGee as the elevator door closes

"I love you Abby" He replies as he grins

"Do you mind explaining to me what is going on between you two?" Gibbs asks

"Abby and I have been going out for just over 3 months now" McGee explains

"What happened to rule 12" Gibbs asks

"We have been hiding our feeling for each other for 6 and a half years now, im sorry but we really love each other" McGee replies

"I don't know why you didn't tell me earlier" Gibbs answers

"Sorry boss, its just we thought you wouldn't understand" McGee replies

"Well Abby is like a second daughter to me, right after Kelly" Gibbs explains

"So I have a soft spot for her, I have seen her change over the last 7 or so years and we have become really close, which is why I approve of your now existing relationship" Gibbs adds

"You do" McGee replies in confusion

"I do, and I was wondering why you two hadn't gotten together sooner" Gibbs answers

"Boss just wandering; say if Ziva and I were to go out all for sudden would you approve of our relationship?" Tony asks curiously

"What do you think, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asks

"Ok forget that I just asked that question" Tony replies.

Gibbs suddenly receives a call, it is about an investigation. A body has been found in the attic by a family whom had just moved into a house at northern Michigan.

"Dinozzo, David, McGee grab your gear we have an investigation in northern Michigan to get to" Gibbs states

"McGee you're with me, David and Dinozzo you're together" Gibbs adds

"Boss how exactly do David and I know where we are going?" Tony asks

"I will get McGee to send you the directions via the gps system in your car" Gibbs replies


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Ziva head towards the car, as Gibbs and McGee head towards their car. Ziva and Tony race each other to the driver's side of the car. Ziva manages to get their first.

"What do you think you are doing Zee-vah?" tony asked in an annoyed tone of voice

"Driving, because I rarely get to drive" Ziva replies

"Well maybe because that's because you almost kill all of your passengers when you are behind the wheel of a car" Tony answers.

"No, im not" Ziva states

"Please let me show you that I can drive in a well manner" Ziva pleaded

"Alright, if I must" Tony sighs

"You look hot behind the wheel" Tony whispers

"Thank you DiNozzo, your not so bad yourself" Ziva replied

Dinozzo immediately hands over his car keys to Ziva. Ziva unlocks the car and they both get inside the car and sit down. Ziva starts the car, and drives really slowly.

"You're actually not doing to bad at driving slow" Tony snickers

"Thanks Dinozzo" Ziva states as she starts to speed up a little bit

"Don't get too smart, missy" Tony states

"I was only joking, and teasing you" Ziva replied

"Keep it up then" Tony adds

"Tony there's something I've been meaning to ask you for along time" Ziva states

"Really" Tony said in a surprised voice

"Care to elaborate on that?" Tony asks curiously

"Well, we have been working together for 5 years now right?" Ziva states

"Yes Officer David we have" Tony replies

"Well, we have often teased, messed around, and flirted with each other right?" Ziva added

"Yes Ziva, just get to the point" Tony exclaims

"Well I was wandering whether you would take a weekend of your football to go out on a date with me?" she asked

"You could always come along to a game and be my personal cheerleader if you want?" Tony suggested

"No seriously Tony, would you like to go out on a date with me?" Ziva asked

"Yes, I would like that very much" Dinozzo replied

"We shall talk more, after work" Ziva added

"Yes we shall" Tony said as he leaned over to give Ziva a quick kiss

Both we happy, for they had started revealing their feelings for each other. They glanced over to look at every now and then, but shortly they arrived in northern Michigan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey boss how was your and McGeek's car trip?" Dinozzo asked

"Very good DiNozzo, how was yours?" Gibbs asked

"Why do you think mine was extra ordinary" Tony questioned

"Because you were implying that via your tone of voice" McGee answered

"Who asked you McGeek?" Tony stated

"So Ziva how was your car ride?" McGee asked to annoy Tony

"It was very good actually" Ziva answered on the spot

"Ziva and McGee you are going to be interviewing the family" Gibbs ordered

"Which means DiNozzo and I are going to investigating" Gibbs added

**Each pair went their own way. Ziva, McGee, Gibbs and DiNozzo are at the door, Gibbs knocks on the door. **

"Hello madam, you called about finding a body in your attic?" Gibbs stated

"Yes I did" a woman replies

"Is your husband home?" Dinozzo asks

"No" the woman replies

"And um what exactly is your name?" McGee questioned

"Petty Officer Bradie Hammat" the woman replies

"Well Bradie, im Special Agent Leroy Gethro Gibbs, this is senior field agent Anthony Dinozzo and Special agents Ziva David and Timothy McGee. I hope you don't mind us looking around your house and for Ziva and Timothy to do and interrogation?" Gibbs stated

"No, not at all" Bradie replied

**Ziva and McGee's Interview;**

**Ziva:** You must be the new presidents of this house

**McGee:** its residence

**Petty Officer Bradie: **yes I am my husband Joe Hammat also works as a marine whilst our daughters Sarah-Lou and Ruby Louise attend the local high and primary school.

**Ziva: **so what date did you move in?

**Petty Officer Bradie: **2 weeks ago from today

**McGee:** how did you come about finding the body in the attic?

**Petty Officer Bradie: ** Well Joe, Sarah, Ruby and I arrived at the house. We were moving furniture into the required rooms. Once we had done that there was extra furniture. We sent the girls up to the attic, as the house didn't seem to have a basement to put some of the excess furniture away. The girls followed our orders, only to discover that there was something bad up there. Joe and I heard the girls scream and immediately went up to see in what had happened, as we thought that the girls might have hurt themselves. Joe went up first, then I followed and we discovered a dead body up there.

**Ziva:** how long did you wait to call NCIS?

**Petty Officer Bradie: **a week ma'am

**McGee:** you did the right thing calling us; however you should have called earlier

**Petty Officer Bradie: **thanks, I would have except the girls and I were petrified to go up there, and Joe has hardly been home the last week so we don't him to protect us.

**Ziva:** Thank you for your time, we will keep in touch

**Petty Officer Bradie: ** do you mind if I watch your team investigate?

**McGee: **im not sure that you are suppose to, so im going to say no. perhaps you can go to the park with the girls after you pick them up

**Petty Officer Bradie: ** ok, it is 2.45 now so I should head out to collect the girls

END OF INTERVIEW

**Ziva and McGee report back to Dinozzo and Gibbs. Tony finds something suspicious to help with the investigation meanwhile Ziva is making sure that Petty officer Bradie is kept occupied. **

"Hey Boss" McGee stated

"Yes McGee" Gibbs replied

"Bradie claims that her husband hasn't been home for a week, they moved in two weeks ago and …………." McGee answers

"You know what, im just going to hand you the note from the interrogation" McGee added

"That would be a good thing to do" Gibbs answered

**Gibbs gets an incoming phone call from ducky. Meanwhile McGee, Dinozzo and David are talking. **

"Good afternoon Gethro" Ducky said as Gibbs answered

"Hey Ducky pal how are you?" Gibbs asked

"Quiet well Gethro, but I wondering why you all left with out anyone telling me that you were leaving" Ducky stated

"Sorry Duck, we didn't mean to worry you like that. But can you come down to the address that I will send to you via email and Abby can help you if you need it?" Gibbs answered

"No problems Gethro, im sure between Abby and I we can manage" Ducky replied

**Ziva is busy taking photos of the crime scene, Tony is busy working out the victims weight, height, skin, ect and McGee is tracing back to the victims steps to work out possible ways that the victim could have died. **


End file.
